


If I told you

by lookingforalaska



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforalaska/pseuds/lookingforalaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sends a wrong text, and somehow maybe because people in life are too predictable he starts talking to the stranger, without realizing that the stranger might not be completely stranger to him. (Inspired a lot by little numbers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**2nd September.**

(5:38 pm)

I know we probably fucked but I'm having a hard time remembering your name so can you we skip the guessing part and just tell who the fuck are you?

(5:39)

_First no, since you aren't my fiancé. We didn't. And second who are YOU?_

(5:41)

You have a fiancé? That's a whole new level of cheating for me.

(5:42)

_Told you I haven't been with you. Are you blind or something?_

(5:43)

Then why do I have a text from you? And why would I be blind?

(5:45)

_Because… dugh never mind I'm not wasting time explaining that. And I didn't text you._

(5:47)

If it works for something I know your name starts with A or E, just in case you are angrily lying because I don't remember you.

(5:48)

_So you are the kind of person that sleeps around and don't remember names?_

(5:50)

So you are the kind of person that has the same boyfriend your entire life and end up getting married in a horrible church just to find out he's been cheating as bad as you has?

(5:51)

_I have better things to do than clarify you a hundred times that I haven't been with you. Whoever you are._

(5:52)

Then have a nice life with your boring boyfriend stranger. (I'm being sarcastic by the way)

(5:53)

_Have a nice life, hope you catch some STD (I'm not being sarcastic by the way)_

* * *

 

**3rd September.**

(2:03 pm)

Gonna hate myself a lot for this, but sorry.

(2:04)

_Please tell me you are the annoying stranger from yesterday and not that all the sudden the entire country decided to text me._

(2:05)

Skipping the annoying part, yes I'm the stranger from yesterday. And you better forgive me because you may be the second 'sorry' I ever said in my life.

(2:07)

_I suppose I should take that as a good thing, shouldn't I?_

(2:10)

Well yes.  
I run into the guy, who by the way is called Liam, and turned out is not you.

(2:11)

_Ha. I see your good memory._

(2:12)

Your point being?

(2:13)

_Just saying you said the guy's name started with A or E and since Liam is with L…_

(2:15)

Apparently you have a better memory than I. And for you to know, the nicest thing to do when someone says sorry is forgive him.

(2:16)

_Why do you mind? we don't meet._

(2:17)

I don't. Figured I should do something good because my over sensitive and pretty irritating sister suggested —forced me. Thank you, I proved her it was pointless, and that I was right.

(2:18)

Also Liam is way more pleasant than you.

(2:20)

_?_

(2:21)

_Friendly reminder that I don't care._

* * *

 

(4:38 pm)

You are mean.

(4:39)

_Thank you?_

(4:40)

_You are the stranger aren't you?_

(4:41)

His sister. I stole his phone to tell you to be nicer with people.

(4:42)

_Now this is creepy._

(4:44)

I'm not creepy, I'm just giving you a life lesson. If you are nice with people, people are going to be nice with you and the world will a much happier place to live.

(4:48)

_Still creepy because I DON'T know you._

(4:49)

_And about that life lesson, your —I assume— brother doesn't seem like the best person in the world, so…_

(4:50)

You can't say that. You don't know him.

(4:41)

_Now you are getting my point…_

(4:42)

Be nice with him!

(4:43)

_Oh god you are really persistent, aren't you?_

(4:44)

Yes.

 

* * *

**4th September.**

(10:00 am)

_Okay just because I'm afraid you and your sister are like mobsters or worst like wizards who are going to witchcraft me if I don't, I'm saying I'm sorry for treating you shitty before._

(10:13)

Do I need to say that your text sounded disturbing or you just notice by your own?

(10:14)

_Sure I'm disturbing, but when your sister takes your phone to —without even know me— lecture me a 'life lesson' is not disturbing at all._

(10:15)

She did what?

(10:16)

_Seems like she needs a talk about how perfect the world would be without people messing around with others' stuff._

(10:17)

What does that suppose to mean?

(10:19)

_Nothing. Just let her know I'm a lovely human being so she'll stop texting me._

(10:20)

I can't. I haven't lied at her and you are not lovely. Not even a little.

(10:22)

And that you know my sister is weird.

(10:23)

_Tell me about it. And don't even start with the fact we keep talking._

(10:26)

Guess our life is boring enough to do this.

(10:28)

_Does that means that your life is boring and I'm an entertainment to you?_

(10:29)

Not exactly. Do you want to be my entertainment ;) ?

(10:30)

_If that meant as it sounded, then no. This situation is bizarre by itself, let's not do it worst._

(10:32)

Then you are not fun.

(10:33)

_Never say I was._

 

* * *

**7th September.**

(11:15 am)

Hi.

(11:16)

_Hello? Why are you texting me again?_

(11:16)

I'm bored, and I guessed you are the only one in my contact list that won't criticize me for texting in class.

(11:18)

_Do you have me in your contact list?_

(11:19)

Since you figured I was the one texting you I think you saved my number too. Or you are stalker enough to learn my number by memory, you choose.

(11:20)

_Touché. But I saved just in case your crazy sister decided to text-lessoning me again._

(11:21)

She is harmless.

(11:22)

So tell me what's my name?

(11:25)

_… sorry to disappoint you but I'm not good at guessing games so I'm not sure if I can tell your name. You could ask your mother though._

(11:26)

No, idiot. The name you saved my phone number with.

(11:27)

_—Hoping the idiot part was friendly— I saved you as 'weird stranger'._

(11.28)

How creative. (ironic, just in case.)

(11:30)

_Would you have preferred if I have saved you as 'mobster/wizard creepy bizarre someone' instead?_

(11:31)

Would've been thoughtful of you.

(11:32)

_And why do you critique me, I don't know how did you save my number._

(11:34)

'The guy who I haven't fucked but seems interesting'.

(11:35)

_That's long for a name. I should say I'm touched by the 'interesting' part but I'm not sure if that a good or a bad thing._

(11:36)

It's good, I think.

(11:37)

Should have been easier if I've known your name though.

(11:39)

_I'm not saying my name to a complete stranger._

(11:41)

Why not? It's not like I'm going to kidnap you just by knowing your name.

(11:42)

_I guess. You tell me._

(11:44)

Why? I asked first.

(11:45)

_Really? don't you think that's childish?_

(11:46)

Fine. You can call me B.

(11:48)

_I'd prefer not to._

(11:49)

_From all the letters in the abecedary your name had to start with 'B'?_

(11:50)

Who said my name stars with B? and why I can't choose the B?

(11:51)

_Don't like it. Find another one._

(11:52)

You are demanding. You can call me Bas. (If it's okay with you than I'm using A and S)

(11:54)

_Bas? As BAStard?_

(11:55)

Oh don't flat me this much! I'll blush.  
Your turn by the way.

(11:57)

_You can call me K._

(11:58)

K as Kate? (see I'm nicer than you)

(11:59)

_No you are not. And I'm a he…_

(12:00)

My bad. As you said you had a boyfriend I figured.

(12:01)

_Well as far as I know you are a guy and slept with someone named Liam… so we are pretty much in the same boat._

(12:02)

If we are on the same boat, how come I don't know you?

(12:03)

_Because I don't sleep around with creepy strangers?_

(12:04)

Oh yeah, that.


	2. Chapter 2

**10th September.**

(8:30 am)

_Your time to entertain me._

(8:35)

I hate you. Like REAAAALY HATE YOU.

(8:36)

_… Couldn't say I'm much of your fan either._

(8:37)

_Wanna explain why do you hate me? Or we just leave it that way._

(8:39)

You woke me up. I'm not a morning person. I hate you.

(8:40)

_Really? Don't you have classes or anything productive to do?_

(8:41)

Yes, but I'm not going. I wanted to sleep, which I'm not doing thanks to you.

(8:42)

And how come you want me to entertain you? Weren't you the one who wanted this situation to stay bizarre as it is and not worst?

(8:43)

_NO THAT KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT. I thought as I sparkled up your class the other day you could do the same to me, because this is deadly boring._

(8:44)

A shame, my way would be much easier not to mention pleasant. But okay, are you on class?

(8:46)

_You are wiling to sleep with everything as long is a breathing thing aren't you?_

(8:47)

_Kinda. It's not classes, but I'm learning._

(8:50)

I'm offended that you think that of me.

(8:51)

And again I'm not a morning person, so don't make me guess what you are doing. Just tell me.

(8:53)

_I see you are not very friendly today —not that you'd been before— but I'm just leaving you to go back to sleep._

* * *

(3:00 pm)

…. So you are not in classes but you are learning?

(3:12)

_Please don't tell me you just woke up I'll envy you for the rest of my life._

(3:13)

No, I woke up at 2:50 but I washed my teeth and face before talking to you.

(3:14)

_Quietly envying…_

(3:15)

_How thoughtful of you, wash your face before talking with me, considering I can't actually see your face seems useless._

(3:16)

… So are you gonna tell?

(3:17)

_What?_

(3:18)

What do you do. The studying but not classing thing.

(3:20)

_Internship. Don't use it against me!_

(3:21)

Is there a way to use that against you? What do you internship for? CIA?

(3:23)

_What? No, of course not. I mean, perhaps you could be a kind of creepy forty years old guy? you could use that I'm young enough to internship against me and kidnap me._

(3:24)

You are seriously paranoid. Treat yourself.

(3:25)

Plus, you'll be actually surprise of my age.

(3:27)

_Why? how old are you?_

(3:28)

Not telling.

(3:29)

_You don't sound younger than me, so I'm all for the creepy forty years old type of guy._

(3:31)

If that was meant to sound nice, it didn't.

(3:32)

_It wasn't._

(3:33)

…

(3:34)

_I told you my age, now I feel vulnerable. Tell me yours._

(3:36)

No, you didn't, you said you were old enough to internship which means that, in fact, no I don't know how old are you.

(3:37)

_Fine. But still you know more about me that I know about you._

(3:28)

Again you are being paranoid.

(3:39)

_No, I am not. We are strangers._

(3:43)

19.

(3:45)

_What?_

(3:46)

19\. My age, now stop thinking I'm going to show up at your door and kill you with my very old rusted knife.

(3:47)

_See? I knew you had an old rusted knife!_

(3:48)

Really? We are going down there?

(3:49)

_I'm not going anywhere down with you._

(3:50)

Was that an innuendo?

(3:52)

_You don't read people very well, do you?_

(3:53)

Not necessary since I can just smile and get what I want but I read books if it works for something.

(3:54)

_Of course it doesn't!_


	3. Chapter 3

**11th September.**

(1:30pm)

I'm reading this book about a girl who has cancer and all and she meets a boy and the exact day she meets the boy like half hour after she meets the boy she goes to see a "movie" with him at his house… I haven't read what happens between them yet but I thought I already know you enough to see a "movie" with you.

(1:32)

_YOU ARE READING THE FAULT IN OUR STARS?! (I might just liked you a bit.)_

_And stop suggesting we meet up for sex, god, I told you I'm engaged!_

(1:33)

Please tell me you are not a John Green kind of freak, I already have a sister for that. And I never mentioned sex, but if you want to it's fine by me.

(1:34)

_Every human that ever read him is a John Green freak._

(1:35)

Well I'm pretty sure I'd have been a john Green freak too if I had known the book has a sex scene on the second chapter.

(1:37)

_IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX! JUST READ THE BOOK. SERIOUSLY. AND STOP TRYING TO GET LAID WITH A STRANGER ON THE PHONE._

(1:38)

I like you better when you scream.

(1:39)

_I like you better when you don't try to hook up with me._

(1:40)

Hon, if I'd wanted it you would have done the walk of shame this morning.

(1:41)

_Oh god which kind of perv am I texting to?_

(1:42)

That'd need a really long explanation but I want to know what happens in this book so, sorry, you'd have to figure that one on your own.

* * *

(4:45pm)

_I decided you are a creepy but inoffensive perv, and also my friend is making out with an idiot on my couch and I need to think in something else before I throw up, so how's the book?_

(4:46)

This guy is killing me slowly. I hate him, and yet I'm hoping for a happy ending that I'm mostly sure it's not.

(4:47)

_No spoilers._

(4:48)

I'm actually thankful I'm already out the closet otherwise my parents would find out that I'm gay by watching me weeping over a book that has freaking clouds on its cover.

(4:49)

_Was that a metaphor?_

(4:50)

Too soon to joke about it.

And talking about your engagement how's the fiancé of yours already jealous because you are texting a complete stranger or I should I rent a tuxedo for your wedding?

(4:53)

_Don't change the subject! And if I invite you to our wedding I'm risking my chances of a crazy sex maniac appearing with an old rusted knife in the middle of the ceremony so no._

(4:55)

We have been through this... and you said I was inoffensive!

(4:56)

_Yeah, well I said today was going to be a good day and I'm sat on my bed talking to you because my best friend is raping my couch with his naked close-but-not-quite-yet boyfriend and I can hear their disturbing noises from my room. I make mistakes._

(4:57)

For you to know, I planned on attacking you with a knife while sleeping only to fulfil your fantasies of me being a lunatic but a) I don't know where you live and b) I just moved in and don't even have a knife.

(4:58)

_I'm tempted to ask where have you moved but I guess that's too much information._

(5:00)

If I told you, you know you have to tell me where do you live, right?

(5:01)

_Okay forget it. I lost my interest._

(5:02)

K, seriously I'm not a serial killer. Stop being paranoid.

(5:03)

_Maybe, but just no._

* * *

**12th September.**

(5:00 am)

…

(5:12)

_I'm hoping you are dying and this is your last text otherwise why would you text me at 5 am?_

(5:13)

Tell me K what do you think about the universe? Do you think there's other kind life out there?

(5:15)

_Are you high? Drunk? If someone is not pressing a gun against you head I don't know why would you wake me up._

(5:16)

Why did you say high before drunk?

You think I'm high?

You might be right though.

IDK

K

KKKKKK

Why aren't you texing me back?

(5:20)

_STOP IT. I'm not dealing with you now._

(5:21)

Dealing with me?

(5:42)

_Seriously go back to whatever you were doing before text me._

(5:44)

Can I calllllll you?

(5:45)

_What? No. Are you out of your freaking mind?_

(5:50)

Jeez, I wanted to talk I didn't say I wanted phone sex with you.

(5:51)

_Somehow that seems more accurate given the time that talking about the freaking universe with a complete stranger._

(5:52)

Sassy I like it. And we are not strangers, I let you call me Bas I don't let people call me Bas very often.

(5:53)

_I don't care just stop it. It 5am! Some people actually wake up early!_

(5:54)

It's just look K. The sky is so CUUUTE!

K answer me!

Don't!

I know you are reading my texts!

Look up the sky is so fucking gorgeous.

Look

(5:56)

(5:59)

I want you to talk me!

Don't ignore me K

K

KKKKK

):

* * *

(8:00 am)

_Santana, we need to talk._

(8:01)

If it is about me throwing up things at Rachel for singing in the mornings don't worry, I don't have anything big enough.

(8:02)

_No, it's not that. San, I think I did, do, I'm still doing something stupid. Very stupid. Seriously stupid._

(8:03)

What? what did you do?

(8:04)

_Nothing, everything. I don't know. Just need to talk with you. Can you sneak out without Rachel knowing?_

(8:05)

You are freaking me out but yeah, I can. Meet you at Daly's café in 20?

(8:04)

_Sure, thanks._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**12th September.**

(3:45pm)

Okay about yesterday I'm sorry. Really, really sorry.

(3:50)

Seriously sorry.

(3:53)

This is ridiculous answer me back!

(3:55)

K?  
You can't be possibly this mad.

(3:56)

This is stupid.

(4:00)

_I know where you just moved in._

(4:01)

What?

(4:02)

_I know where you are._

(4:03)

How?  
Wait I know how, I send you a picture of Brooklyn bridge didn't I?

(4:04)

_Yes._

(4:05)

Well, it's okay. You don't need to tell me where do you live.

(4:06)

_No, but that's the thing._

(4:07)

What thing?

(4:08)

_Yesterday when I saw the picture I knew exactly where you were._

(4:09)

And you thought I was the psycho out of us.

(4:10)

_I'm serious._

(4:11)

I don't know K, what do you want me to do? it's fine by me if you know where I am. Guys who didn't know my name were on my house last night I seriously don't give a fuck if you know where I am.

(4:12)

_No, you don't get it. I saw you._

(4:13)

And you saw how sexy I am and you decided you wanna sleep with me now?

(4:14)

_OH GOD NO. I'm saying I SAW you._

(4:15)

So? I was with 10 other guys, even if you saw me you can't recognize me, you don't know how I look, you can't possibly know.

(4:16)

Wait, that does mean you live in New York too?

(4:17)

_Yes, I do. You don't have any idea who I am, don't you? because if you do and this is all part of your stupid games and all, I'm not up for it okay? just stop. I don't care for your shit anymore._

(4:18)

WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Are you okay? cause it seem like you are the one high now.

(4:25)

_Yeah, I'm fine._

(4:26)

And we are okay too, or what? because I'm cool with the fact that you know where I was and that we live on the same state.

(4:27)

_Yeah, we are fine. But can I ask you something?_

(4:28)

If you don't ask me to move out of New York, sure, what?

(4:29)

_You were really wasted last night, so how did you managed to spell every word correctly? because you wrote awfully good._

(4:30)

That's your question? I'd be laughing here if saying 'hahaha' on texts didn't sound like a severely brain-damaged 5 years old girl.

And I have autocorrect. It's in case I text my sister by accident, she worries a lot.

(4:31)

_Yeah, I see that, I mean she texted a complete stranger to defend you, seems like she loves you._

(4:32)

She does, what I'm not sure is why.

(4:33)

_Maybe she knows you have the same blood type, that's always a decisive point in liking someone._

(4:34)

Yeah I think it should be that.

(4:35)

I gotta run I should have been on class five mins ago.

(4:36)

_Okay._

(4:37)

Okay? seriously? like the fault in our stars' okay? because about that I'm not okay.

(4:38)

_And that would mean you are a John Green freak. Welcome, we have been waiting for you._

* * *

(8:05pm)

Hey you little bitch haven't said a world all day, have you told him yet?

(8:06)

_I couldn't. I tried, but couldn't._

(8:07)

What do you mean you couldn't? for real? Kurt you have to tell the bastard to stop playing games at you.

(8:08)

_He is not playing any game, he has no idea who I am._

(8:09)

What? but you said it yourself! and even if he is not he is still Sebastian, remember? the one you loathed?

(8:10)

_I don't know if he is THAT evil anymore and I'm willing to try my theory by talking to him._

(8:12)

We are talking about this when I get home.

(8:13)

_Talking about that, where are you?_

_(8:14)_

At Dany's, I'll be back by midnight make sure to stay awake untill I get back because we are discussing you stupidity for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi little note here,** I realized I never clarified who is who to you and as it might be easy to read sometimes and a little confusing others I’m gonna put this on top of each chapter from now on; just in case.

Sebastian

_Kurt_

Santana

(And since today and for future reference)

** Rachel  **

**Blaine**

* * *

**13th September.**

(8:04)

After further thought, I decided I hate John Green.

(8:05)

_Texting at 8am and you said you weren't a morning person._

(8:06)

Clearly I'm not, I just hadn't slept all night because of this stupid book.

(8:07)

_You are welcome to join the support group._

(8:08)

I smoke, I really don't think I'm gonna be welcome.

(8:09)

_Well, probably not._

_Wanna hear a funny story?_

(8:10)

After what I just read, hell yes.

(8:11)

_I woke up two hours ago because I heard something crying and guess what I just found on my balcony..._

(8:12)

Remember when I told you I didn't like guessing games in the morning?

(8:13)

_Shut up, look._

__

(8:14)

I see you being a fake hipster, using instagram, is that?

(8:15)

_It's a little cat!_

_And I'm not, I like editing pictures!._

(8:16)

Sounds like a fake hipster to me, nevertheless.

(8:17)

_Okay would you shut up and see what I found?_

(8:18)

Sorry to break it down to you but, cats are pretty regular. Try finding nemo.

(8:19)

_It's not that! I think it's lost, it's been crying for two hours now._

(8:20)

And what? You wanna play mommy with it?

(8:21)

_I don't want it to die._

(8:22)

Ugh, you are too sensitive.

(8:23)

_And you are too useless._

(8:24)

Thank you. Well I don't know, bring it inside?

(8:25)

_Already did, but it's trembling. I never had a pet, I only had a gold-fish for a week and it died._

(8:26)

Good luck to the poor Cat.

* * *

(8:28)

_Rach, I have a new roommate who needs to go to the vet, can you guess what is it?_

(8:30)

**Oh yes yes yes, is it little?**

(8:32)

_VERY. Come to my bed now and I'll show you!_

* * *

(8:35)

Put a blanket over the cat and keep it warm, I don't wanna be responsable for you murdering an innocent little cat.

(8:36)

_I'm taking care of it! (but yeah, I'm covering it with a blanket now)_

(8:37)

God, poor animal. It would have been luckier if it fell down from your balcony.

* * *

(8:38)

Please, please tell me Rachel screaming "How cute is this cat" does not mean we are having a pet.

(8:39)

_Sorry?_

(8:40)

No, no. Don't "sorry" me. The last cat I've been with was Britney's and it pissed my bed... if this one does anything remotely like that I'll kill it. And make sure I enjoy it.

(8:41)

_Come see it, and I dare you to think you can kill it._

* * *

(15:46)

Hi honey how's the kid?

(15:47)

_What?_

(15:48)

How's the cat, K, the cat.

(15:49)

_Excuse me if being called honey throw me out of place..._

_It's good._

(15:50)

You are not excused.

(15:51)

_I wouldn't be able of sleeping tonight because of that_

(15:53)

In other words I'll keep you up all night?

(15:54)

_You have a talent for making anything sound like a line from cheap porno movie._

(15:55)

No, you misinterpret everything, I just rephrased you.

(15:56)

Did you take the cat to a vet?

(15:57)

_Aw you are worried about the kitten!_

(15:58)

Please don't say kitten. And yes of course I'm worried, you don't seem like a proper owner of another life.

(15:59)

_Owner of another life? good one. Are you using google to write your texts?_

(16:00)

No, are you using google to decode what I say?

(16:01)

_Oh you would have to do it better than that. And yes I took her to the vet._

* * *

(16:02)

If you are laughing like that because you are texting that idiot of Sebastian we have two problems.

(16:03)

_It's so bizarre talking with you like this when you are sat next to me._

* * *

(16:04)

She? The cat is a she?

(16:05)

_Yes, and we are still trying to come up with a name._

(16:06)

OH GOD please tell me you didn't say we like you are your fiancé having a pet and naming it like a child.

Seriously ou can't be more clichéd, can you?

* * *

(16:07)

First problem you are liking him, which is wacky and second problem we need to tell Rachel.

(16:08)

_No, we don't. She'd make it look like a big deal and it's not._

* * *

(16:09)

_We as my roommates and me..._

(16:10)

My bad. What are the names you have in mind?

(16:11)

_Barbara._

(16:12)

Barbara? Are you fucking kidding me? You do remember it's a cat, right?!

(16:13)

_It's a long story, it has meaning._

(16:14)

Does she bite or ruin things?

(16:15)

_I don't know, I only have her for like eight hours, but she already bited me twice. It's that normal?_

(16:16)

Not at all, you should call her Lesly though.

(16:17)

_Why Lesly?_

(16:18)

Because Lesly sounds like a badass name for a badass cat.

Also is my sister's name and she is a spoiled little bitch, and this cat would be the more spoiled cat ever for the sound of it, so it'd be appropiated.

(16:20)

_If I do that, you have to promise me your sister is not going to steal my phone to ask me why did I name a cat after her._

(16:21)

I'm not sure I can promise that.


	6. Chapter 6

**14th September.**

(13:26)

Now that I know you have a cat, are you sure I'm not a serial killer?

(13:27)

_I suppose, why?_

(13:28)

I'm working on something and I need to know, what do you study?

(13:30)

_What are you working on?_

(13:32)

A paper due tomorrow, it's about social interpretation of life.

Are you gonna help me?

(13:33)

_Yeah, why no? I named my kitten after your sister, this is no way near as bizarre as that._

_I study Journalism._

(13:34)

_Can I ask what are you studying?_

(13:35)

Social cultural analysis as my major.

(13:36)

_And that would be...?_

(13:37)

It's more complex than this but basically it allows me to get into people's heads without being a psychologist.

(13:38)

_From all the careers I had never thought you would choose something like that._

(13:39)

Makes sense since you don't really know me.

(13:40)

_And how would my career tell you my interpretation of life?_

(13:42)

I'm trying to prove that people who are not afraid of life and as a result not afraid of death, are more free than people worrying about the ephemeral of life, therefore, they'll choose a career that makes them happy over one that gives them a secure future, said person would take life as an enjoyable journey and would be 38% more honest about feelings and 52% more healthy. I know it sounds confusing now, but I'm working on that.

(13:43)

_I don't want to say this, but I'm impressed._

(13:44)

You saying "nice" things to me is scary.

(13:45)

_It sounds weird for me too._

_I'll let you work in peace._

* * *

(14:12)

_BLAAAINE!_

(14:17)

**Hello to you too ;)**

(14:18)

_I have a question, it's a very important one._

(14:19)

**Sure, tell me.**

(14:20)

_Are you allergic to cats?_

(14:21)

**Nope, why do you ask?**

(14:22)

_Because I might have found a little tiny kitten on my window, and we might or might not keep her._

(14:23)

**Aw that's the one you posted on instagram?**

(14:24)

_Yes! Have you seen how cute is she?_

(14:25)

**She looked so scared in that photo! Is she okay?**

(14:26)

_Yep, I took her to the vet and it's all good, she's probably four months old!_

(14:27)

**I think I have great news for you too.**

(14:28)

_Please tell me you are coming next weekend!_

(14:29)

**It's not cool if you guess my surprise. I'll have to think something better next time.**

(14:30)

_You will have to do it better than ice skating on Christmas, not sure you can... but don't worry me and Lesly are gonna be waiting for you anyway._

(14:31)

**You called her Lesly? I thought Rachel was naming her "funny kitten".**

(14:32)

_She tried, but Lesly is mine which also means I need to take care of her._

(14:34)

**You'll take care of her well.**

(14:35)

_I don't know maybe I'm not ready to be the owner of another life._

(14:36)

**What 'owner of another life'?**

**You are an idiot but I still love you.**

(14:37)

_You should have read my warnings, "Love me under your risk." it was in the small letters!_

(14:38)

**Will read the small letters next time, I promise.**

* * *

(18:03)

_I think I might have the very first suicide cat. Ever._

(18:04)

And your texts became weirder and weirder with time.

(18:05)

_Don't be stupid. I'm talking about Lesly._

_Look where I found her._

(18:06)

(18:07)

Oh god, stop instagraming your cat!

(18:08)

_Can you concentrate and see that I found her on my window sill?_

(18:09)

I bet you go to coffee shops to take pictures of coffee mugs and don't even like coffee.

(18:10)

_UH! YOU ARE FRUSTRATING._

(18:11)

Yet you are talking to me so I must have something.

(18:12)

_Whatever you have, I'm sure it's not worth it._

* * *

(22:45)

Honey, make sure you kiss the kid goodnight.

(22:47)

_I'm sure waking up because you called me honey it's a metaphor for something, but I'm damn tired to think of it._

(22:48)

It's not THAT late!

(22:49)

You are talking like a mother who can't sleep because of her child.

(22:50)

_I can't sleep because of you._

_NO, FORGET THAT I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND A WAY TO TURN THAT INTO AN INNUENDO._

(22:51)

Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I hope you like what you just read, if you are asking yes few days ago, I read for the first time little numbers by iknowitainteasy and I got the idea of writing a Kurtbastian version of it; I hope is okay with everyone and nobody is mad at me for doing it. 
> 
> Also the original is better and if you haven’t read it already I highly recommend you to do it now.


End file.
